


Lie With Me (Let's Forget the World)

by PastelMess



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing again. </p><p>Sometimes, all you can do is chase cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie With Me (Let's Forget the World)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.
> 
> Think we all need a happy ending once in a while.

February 29th. Leap day.

And it’s snowing.

There’s something about winter that Tyler can’t stand. Maybe it’s the fact that the days were short and the nights were long, filled with Tyler’s deepest, darkest fears. Everything was grey and wet, and he never had the motivation to do anything.

The living room was cozy, complete with a crackling fire in the fireplace, but he couldn’t draw his eyes off of the snowy landscape. He wondered if the snow would cover his lifeless body if he were to die.

Just another lost soul among billions of others.

He sniffed, running a shaky hand through his mess of dirty hair. When was the last time he showered? Tyler couldn’t tell. He didn’t have much motivation to do anything these days, and that was really worrisome. He hardly ever saw his roommate Mark, who spent most of his days out with his girlfriend. Tyler was alone.

He usually was.

His phone vibrated, pulling him away from the window. With a sigh, Tyler reached for his phone and noticed he had a text from the last person he expected to ever get a text from.

 

J (10:37 pm)

_ Come outside _

 

His stomach did flips as his phone slid out of his sweaty palm, hitting the carpet with a dull thud. No. It couldn’t be him. Tyler hadn’t seen him in five years, it  _ couldn’t _ be him.

Tyler wasn’t ready to face him again. The last time he had seen _him_ , they had been screaming at each other. Tyler had hurt _him_.

Things hadn’t ended well.

Why was  _ he _ outside? Tyler couldn’t do it. He refused.

Yet, he found himself slipping on his shoes and pulling a hoodie over his head, hands shaking as he pulled open the front door. In the darkness he scanned the yard through all the snowflakes, ignoring the ones staining his hair and eyelashes. And then-

There he was.

Tyler’s breathing hitched when he caught sight of that familiar blue haired boy sitting on the hood of an rusty, old pickup truck, his hands balled deep into the pockets of his leather jacket. His jeans contained several rips despite the freezing cold, and he was wearing black high tops, legs crossed over one another. Tyler continued to stare. He looked much different than the last time they had interacted that cold, dark night of senior year.

 

_ “Get out!” He screamed, throwing pillow after pillow at his former boyfriend. Josh ducked, tears staining his face. _

_ “Tyler please listen to me! It isn’t what it looks like!” _

_ “Stop LYING TO ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Tyler threw a punch impulsively, nailing Josh directly in the nose. Josh stared through fear stricken eyes as blood poured out his nose. _

 

Tyler would never forgive himself for that night.

When Josh finally noticed him, he smiled, and Tyler rubbed at his eyes, just to make sure he wasn’t making this all up. But no, that was him alright.

“Josh?” Tyler didn’t recognize his own voice. He didn’t even realize how tense he was until Josh pulled him into a hug, arms tight and protective.

Tyler was a sobbing mess after that.

“Shh, it’s okay Ty, I’m right here.” Josh’s voice was pure velvet, dark and soft and sweet.

“I-I’m s-so s-sorry Josh, I fucked things up, and I n-never meant to hurt you, and-”

“I forgive you Tyler, I forgave you the very night it happened. I shouldn’t have done what I done.”

Tyler sniffed. “I overanalyzed the entire situation. I knew you would never cheat on me, but seeing her there, I got jealous, and angry, and then I couldn’t go back, and,  _ god _ J, I’ve missed you so much.”

Josh chuckled a little bit, stroking Tyler’s hair softly. “Maybe your life was better without me in it.”

“No. Never. I’ve been such a mess without you Josh. I’m failing all my classes. I have no friends. I listen to my roommate fuck his girlfriend almost every night and I’ve contemplated suicide since-”

Josh pushed Tyler off and grabbed his shoulders tightly. “Tyler? You... you were going to kill yourself?”

Tyler only sniffed, and burrowed his head back into Josh’s chest. “I had nothing to live for.”

“You have so much to live for. What about music?”

“Haven’t touched a piano in years.”

“Your family?”

“Don’t talk to them.”

“Tyler, your life is worth so much. You can’t leave this world. You gotta stay alive. I’m right here. I know I wasn’t all those years but I’m here now and I promise you I’m  _ never _ going to leave you ever again.” With a sigh, Josh looked into the empty sky, running his fingertips over Tyler’s arm as he bunched the fabric of Josh’s shirt in his hands. “Come with me.”

Then he lead him to the back of the truck and sat him down on the edge of the bed. Thirty seconds later he dragged pillows and blankets in with Tyler’s shaking body and pulled him closely, watching the snowflakes stick to his eyelashes.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Tyler shook his head, pulling the blanket further over his body. “I’m a mess.”

Josh pointed up at the sky with enthusiasm. “Look at the sky. Tell me what you see.”

“Nothing.”

“No, not nothing. There’s something up there, something beautiful, but every single person on earth sees something different. We all have purpose in this world Tyler. We can all find beauty and life if we look hard enough. I was thinking the other night about how much I missed you. Tyler, you’re my purpose, and I was a fool to leave you alone after that night. I can’t brace the hell life is without you.” He turned his body inwards, locking eyes with Tyler.

Josh’s eyes were that steaming cup of mocha on a cold day, a perfect caramel apple when you needed sugar, that first stream of sunlight after rain. Memories flooded his body all at once, and he was crying again, grasping Josh’s jacket with clingy fingers. He remembered lying in bed freezing, wishing Josh was next to him, crying after a long shift in his car in silence, wishing he had Josh to complain to, wishing he had someone to hug him tightly and tell him everything was going to be okay, because dammit, Tyler had not been okay for such a long time.

“Please don’t cry Tyler,” Josh whispered, gently laying his hand over Tyler’s who was still grasping his shirt. 

“You’re so  _ perfect _ Josh, and I’ve known that this whole time, but I let myself get distracted and depressed, and now,  _ now _ , you’re back, and I never want you to leave. You can’t leave me alone in this dark hole of a world ever again.”

“Tyler.” Josh slid his hand down to Tyler’s waist, pausing, his face full of something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. “There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you since we first met, but they aren’t enough to describe how I feel about you. They’re too overused you know? These three words are thrown around so carelessly when they shouldn’t be because they define who we are as people.”

Tyler’s heart was beating erratically, and suddenly, it was just him and Josh, against the world, just like they always had been. Their hands meshed together into one cold, clammy mess, and Tyler smiled gently with watery eyes.

“I love you. You’re my entire world.”

He laughed happily, quietly, and climbed on top of the blue haired boy he had been in love with since day once, leaning down to kiss him passionately. They were connected, their chests rising and falling in the same pattern as they turned into a mess of teeth and tongue and warm breaths and gasping moans. Tyler loved Josh with his entire heart and soul, and he was never going to make the same mistake ever again.

“I love you,” he murmured against soft lips. Josh thumbed at the skin on Tyler’s hip and let out a heavy breath of air.

“Run away with me.”

Suddenly, bracing the cold winter didn’t seem so frightening anymore.


End file.
